Bonk Choy
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Bonk Choy (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). Bonk Choy is a plant that appears in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It rapidly punches zombies ahead or behind from it. A single punch deals 0.75 normal damage shots. Plant Food Upgrade Its Plant Food effect is that it punches in a 3x3 area around it, dealing 75 normal damage shots. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Bonk Choys rapidly punch nearby enemies that are ahead or behind them. Special: can attack ahead or behind A freelance dentist on the side, he's offering a special this month - he'll knock two of your teeth out for the price of one! Strategies Bonk Choys should be put behind Wall-nuts or other defensive plants at all times. They should also be used with other offensive plants. That way, they can live longer without being eaten. They are good against Zombie Chickens, Pharaoh Zombies, Seagull Zombies, and Swashbuckler Zombies. Bonk Choys can also punch behind, which helps it to kill Prospector Zombies and Barrel Roller Zombies. When compared to the other melee plants in the Plants vs. Zombies series, the Bonk Choy seems to be among the better of them. Unlike Plants vs. Zombies's Chomper, it has a massively higher attack rate, but significantly lower damage. The Bonk Choy, also unlike the Chomper, can attack behind itself, allowing it to work as a valid way to deal with Prospector Zombies. The main advantage the Chomper has is its ability to instantly eat almost any zombie, allowing it to be much more effective against tougher zombies like Buckethead Zombies which would otherwise kill the Bonk Choy. Compared to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures's Beet, the Beet and Bonk Choy can be considered as a slight upgrade. The Bonk Choy has, again, a significantly higher attack rate and DPS compared to the Beet, making it better than the Beet for attacking tough zombies. However, Beets kill zombies in less hits, mostly because the health of all zombies is lower in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures than in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Gallery PvZ2_Bonk_Choy.jpg|Bonk Choy's artwork Bop_choy.jpg|A concept design for Bonk Choy hd bonk.png|HD Bonk Choy BonkChoySeedPacket.png|Bonk Choy's seed packet 1376554_662776617090241_1130121789_n.jpg|Imitater Bonk Choy's Seed Packet Bonk Choy Boosted Packet.jpg|Bonk Choy's boost packet Bonk Choy Challenge Zone Card.png|Bonk Choy's Endless Zone Card BonkChampion.png|Bonk Choy's costume Bonkcostu_mend.png|HD Bonk Choy's costume Map_Bonk_Choy.jpg|Bonk Choy on the old map 1470210_461356513975019_1890283370_n.jpg|Bonk Choy in the credits 564071_461356490641688_1858895556_n.jpg|Another Bonk Choy at the end of the credits Booom.png|Bonk Choy using Plant Food PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered.gif.gif|Bonk Choy being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) PVZIAT Bonk Choy Watered Costume.gif|Bonk Choy with costume being watered in the Zen Garden. (Animated) Bonk Choy zen GARDEN LOCaTioN.jpeg|Boosted Bonk Choy in Zen Garden Free-Shipping-New-Arrvial-Plants-vs-zombies-2-It-is-about-time-Bonk-Choy-action-figure.jpg|Bonk Choy Action-Figure Toy Bonk Choy Plush.jpg|Bonk Choy Plush Bonkchoy_medium.jpg|Bonk Choy's K'nex figure bonk3d.png|3D Bonk Choy in trailer Screenshot 2014-07-15-11-02-10-1.png|Bonk choy super power tiles part 1 Screenshot 2014-07-15-11-01-57-1.png|Bonk choy super power tiles part 2 Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Bonk Choy.jpg|Endangered Bonk Choys in the Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Party Bonk Choy Uprgade.gif|Animated plant food upragade SOSBONKY.PNG|Endangered Bonk Choy Trivia *Its name derives from the Chinese cabbage bok choy and bonk, one of the onomatopoeic words used when something is punched. *It has one of the shortest ranges in the game, being 1 tile in front and back. *This is one of the six plants seen in the June 2013 trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Pea Pod, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut and Sunflower. * It does an uppercut as a "final blow". *Sometimes, if an ambush zombie comes close to Bonk Choy, he will keep uppercutting it until it dies. *Since a Zombie Chicken absorbs 0.25 normal damage shots which basically only needs one hit to die, Bonk Choy just makes a normal bag and no uppercut. *When a Bonk Choy is planted between zombies behind or ahead from it, it will always aim for the zombies ahead from it. * Also, if a Bonk Choy is punching a tombstone then a nearby zombie walks through the tombstone, it will punch the zombie instead until it dies. *Bonk Choy is the first non-returning plant with one tooth in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. **The second is the Tile Turnip. *When the player's finger is behind the Bonk Choy (e.g. when collecting sun), it will glance behind itself briefly. *According to the beta seed packets, Bonk Choy was originally going to cost 175 sun. *It normally takes 12 punches to eliminate a Basic Zombie, but it does the uppercut for every final hit so technically it takes 13⅓ regular punches. * The almanac says that its damage is heavy even though it deals 0.75 damage shots which is less than a pea damage (1.0 damage shots). ** It is most likely referring to the amount of hits it can pull off during the time a Peashooter is about to shoot, as Bonk Choy attacks quite quickly. ** Sometimes Bonk Choy can kill a normal zombie in 11 or 12 hit, attack is about 80 to 85% to a normal pea. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Ancient Egypt Obtained Plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants